percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Warboss95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 19:47, January 28, 2010 Hello, welcome to the wikia, and next time please don't edit the main page unless you are told. -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 23:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you have to be a god/demigod to go to Camp Half-Blood, regardless of whether you can see through the Mist. It doesn't really matter, though. I just thought I'd let you know. Sparrowsong 20:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) A warrior's soul How am i doing on the sequel Mexico its cool here but it costs money to use the enternet. ive been working on some ideas on a warriors soul so its going to be really cool. talk to you all in a few days Thanks Thanks for the welcome! He owned all but Obi-wan sadly.... Odst grievous Fanfiction.net Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl, my old profile on fanfiction.net, has a link to the Wiki - partly to get new people (which I've already succeeded in doing, by the looks of it) and partly so Aish Sheva will find this site and I'll get my revenge >:D. I'm just wondering - do you think I should update my old PJO stories to tell the readers to come to this site? LOL. Sparrowsong 18:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You're not the only one. Sparrowsong 18:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's why I'm convinced I'm failing math. Sparrowsong 18:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) When I was like, 6, my mom would try to make me do math and I'd flip out and attack the book. No joke. I was a scary 6-year-old. Sparrowsong 18:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember much about being 6, either. Sparrowsong 18:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's pretty disappointing. Logan Lerman and Jake Abel are young-looking enough, but Alexandra Daddario can barely pass for 15. If they wanna do all the books (which they are doing!!), they had better start filming this instant. Hell, why shouldn't they film more than one at the same time? Sparrowsong 19:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. They cast Thalia, did you hear? everyone's got issues hey kid i just read your profile and i gotta say i empathise if not sympathise with you 100% i get picked on over here at my high school so i feel your pain. course me it's more names than force. thing is i'm take peoples bull shit type guy. so you're not alone on this site as far as getting bullied goes. Content Sure, that's fine. Sparrowsong 03:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion Fan Fiction. So I'll admit, I was too lazy to read the Marauder's fan fic XD Yeah yeah kill me, hate me whatever. Could you give me a small gist of what he looks like though? As a human? And a small snipit of his personality and parentage? TATN / Thalia! 01:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Aye, I do live in Vancouver. That'd be awesome if you came. But really, I live in a small town that hardly anyone from there and it's sister town know about. Which really sucks. TATN / Thalia! 18:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Alcohol references are ok. I've seen them in Disney movies. Sparrowsong 21:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chink. Sparrowsong 23:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man hope I can have friends here User:Ben109 Ben is here rejoice oh come on do it User Talk:Ben109 can we just talk Blog:Ben109] can we blog or whatever you girls or boys or its do (this is how my date goesXD) 13:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I deserve it. If I knew you in real life and you were here right now, I'd ask you to beat me up. Like, to the point where I have two black eyes. Sparrowsong 17:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Leaving? You get to keep your stories, Warboss, but we just won't be a part of Wikia. Everyone deserves a second chance. 19:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Original character pics Hey, warboss, ya know those pics they have for most of the original characters? I want to know how to make them. do you know how? Hermione6720 18:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) All my character images are from Eloui.com. (I recommend Candy 5 Girls and Boys). You can also make them at tektek.com. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Nobody']] 19:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC)